It's not babysitting TRADUCTION
by struckbystories
Summary: Kurt Hummel a 28 ans et vit à New York depuis dix ans maintenant. Il a un bon métier, un appartement agréable et deux meilleurs amis: Cooper et Sebastian. Blaine, le petit frère de Cooper âgé de 17 ans vint alors pour y passer les vacances après après avoir vécu une mauvaise expérience...
1. Chapter 1

**Depuis le temps que je disais vouloir traduire " _It's not babysitting_ " de _Anxioussquirrel,_ me voici! Elle en vaut vraiment la peine!**

 ** _Rated_ : M pour présence de smut.  
 _Différence d'âge assez importante_ : Blaine ayant 17 ans (pratiquement 18) et Kurt (28/29 ans).  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :**

La météo était devenue folle. Quelqu'un avait du mélanger les mois dans le calendrier parce que 33°C à New York en début de soirée courant Juin, n'était pas quelque chose que quelqu'un considérerait comme normal. La chaleur radiait de la ville tel un four et Kurt jura sous son souffle, sentant son tee-shirt coller sur son dos remplit de sueur, tandis qu'il marchait la courte distance pour aller passer l'habituel après-midi de samedi avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Au moins le théâtre n'avait pas eu besoin qu'il vienne aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait même pas penser à quel point la chaleur avait dû être insupportable plus tôt dans la journée.

Il atteignit la porte de son café préféré et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit l'air conditionné sur sa peau. Agréable, et non pas glacial, une raison de plus pour aimer cet endroit en plus du fait qu'il était à une distance raisonnable de son appartement et qu'ils y servaient des excellents cafés comme des alcools de qualités. Cette dernière partie était vraiment importante, considérant la diversité de ses habitudes en matière de boissons.

Alors qu'il se déplaçait vers leur table habituelle, un fort cri de joie l'accueillit, attirant les regards curieux des autres clients. La serveur ne cligna même pas des yeux, parfaitement habitué aux singeries de Sebastian après trois ans à les voir se rendre ici.

« Seulement vingt cinq minutes de retard aujourd'hui, poupée, pas si _mal_! »

Le grand et mince homme se vautra confortablement dans un petit fauteuil, levant son verre de whisky, toujours le whisky, seulement le meilleur que le bar avait, et arbora un large sourire.

Kurt roula des yeux. « La ferme, Seb. J'avais une idée, je devais en prendre note. »

« Une autre ? J'espère que tu n'as pas du quitter la pièce avec cette jolie tête pleines d'idées. Comme d'habitude ? »

Sebastian se leva et s'étira, laissant apparaître une bande de ventre plat sous son tee-shirt bleu marine. Kurt secoua la tête.

« Pas avec cette température je vais prendre un frappé. Où est Cooper ? »

Une tasse à moitié pleine de café noir se trouvait abandonnée sur la table, donc le dernier membre de leur trio devait s'être trouvé ici de toute évidence.

Sebastian fit un geste vers la porte du bar, marchant déjà vers le comptoir. C'était son tour de payer les boissons ce soir.

« Il a reçu un appel de son frère. Il a fait une tête comme s'il était constipé et il est parti faire les cent pas dehors. »

Comme s'il avait été convoqué, un très bel homme avec un portable pressé à son oreille passa passa devant la porte en verre, se retournant et marchant dans la direction opposée, parlant et gesticulant frénétiquement. Kurt s'installa sur l'énorme fauteuil qu'ils lui laissaient toujours, et se concentra à calmer son esprit après sa courte marche.

Il venait juste de prendre une première gorgée de son café quand Cooper déboula dans la pièce, ses cheveux en bataille, d'avoir passé ses doigts dedans, et ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

« Seb, j'ai besoin d'un verre. » Il se laissa tomber sur son siège et poussa son café d'un air dégoûté. « Attends, un double plutôt. »

Sebastian poussa un cri de joie et se leva gracieusement. « _Enfin_ un de vous va boire avec moi. Vodka et coca encore ou est-ce que je peux te tenter avec quelque chose de plus fin pour une fois ? »

« Comme tu veux. »

La tête de Cooper cogna la table et il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un généreux verre comportant un liquide ambre fut poussé dans sa main. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il releva la tête et but la moitié du verre d'un seul coup avant d'exploser dans une violente quinte de toux.

Sebastian secoua la tête mais ne commenta pas jusqu'à ce que Cooper puisse parler de nouveau.

« Donc dis-nous, cher ami, qu'est-ce qui t'as encore volé dans les plumes ? Les gentillesses de papa de nouveau ? »

Kurt grimaça. Ils le savaient bien tous les deux que même à trente ans, la relation de Cooper avec son père était tendu comme pas possible, donc habituellement, ils restaient à l'écart du sujet. Mais la perception de Seb ne faillit pas encore une fois. Le visage de Cooper se tordit de rage.

« Ouais. » Il but le reste de son Whisky, sans tousser cette fois-ci. « Il a prit Blaine avec un garçon, je ne sais pas tous les détails mais apparemment ce n'était pas vraiment du tout public, et il a eut le droit à un de ses discours parental. Il n'a pas voulu me dire tout ce qu'il a dit mais je peux imaginer que c'était très dur, il était vraiment contrarié. Ils se sont engueulés et Blaine m'a appelé pour me supplier de le laisser rester avec moi cet été. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. »

Kurt sentit ce familier montée de colère qui le rattrape toujours quand il entend parler de ces cons d'homophobes et un regard vers Sebastian lui fit comprendre que c'était son cas aussi. A 28 ans, ils avaient appris tous les deux depuis un long moment de ne pas laisser les détracteurs les atteindre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient oublié comment cela pouvait faire mal quand ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents. Kurt pouvait imaginé combien cela pouvait être pire lorsque cela venait de votre propre famille. Il toucha le bras de Cooper dans un geste réconfortant.

« Mais c'est bon, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, ton frère sera sûrement mieux ici qu'en Ohio avec ton père. » Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cooper semblait si affecté par la tournure des événements.

« Il le sera, mais je n'ai littéralement pas le temps pour lui, avec la promotion qui commence la semaine prochaine, les nouvelles responsabilités, sans mentionné les auditions que nous commençons en Juillet, je vais travaillé tard dans la nuit et pratiquement le jour complet. Et merde, je ne peux même pas aller le chercher à l'aéroport demain parce que j'ai cet entretien que je ne peux pas reporter. Je ne peux pas le laisser se débrouiller tout seul dans New York, pas vrai ? Il n'est jamais venu ici avant. Il va être accosté par un taxi, kidnappé, agressé ou séduit par quelques personnes flippantes. Et il ne peut pas rester assis dans mon appartement tout l'été. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qu'il lui fasse visiter la ville, lui apprenne les règles de sécurité, lui tienne compagnie... »

Sebastian comprit en premier où il voulait en venir, il leva alors les mains dans un geste défensif aussitôt que Cooper prit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Je travaille autant que tu le fais. S'il avait besoin d'un avocat, j'aurais pu l'aider, mais autrement tu n'as pas de chance. Essaie _sweet_ _cheeks*_ ici même, il est celui qui a de drôles d'horaires de travail. »

Cooper acquiesça et adressa un regard suppliant vers Kurt, dont les yeux s'agrandirent.

« Attends, quoi ? Non voyons... J'ai beau pratiquement travaillé à la maison mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai pleins de temps libres. En plus, je ne suis pas une babysitter, qu'est-ce que je ferai avec un gamin ? »

Cooper joua alors la carte du regard de chiot battu. Et mince, il savait parfaitement bien comment attendrir Kurt.

« Mais ce n'est pas un bébé, il a 17 ans, Kurt. 18 en Août. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de compagnie de temps en temps durant la semaine et de quelqu'un qui voudra bien lui montrer comment se déplacer en toute sécurité dans la ville. Oh, et de le ramener de l'aéroport demain. »

« Coop... »

« Je t'aimerai pour toujours après ça. Je te paierai tes impôts pour le reste de ta vie. Je... »

Kurt soupira. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter, mais la vérité était qu'il ferait pratiquement tout pour ses amis et ce n'était même pas beaucoup ici. Il n'avait qu'à réorganiser son emploi du temps un petit peu et maîtriser son artistique (comprendre _chaotique_ ) attitude les jours où il fera visiter la ville au garçon.

« D'accord, je le ferai, d'accord. »

Cooper sauta de son siège et entraîna Kurt dans un câlin. « Tu es le meilleur Kurt. Merci ! Et tu ne t'ennuieras pas, je te le promets, Blaine est... »

Kurt n'entendit pas ce qu'était Blaine parce que pile à ce moment là, il fut écrasé par derrière, l'enthousiaste voix de Sebastian raisonnant dans ses oreilles. « Câlin groupé ! »

* * *

Kurt se tenait debout dans l'arrivée de l'aéroport avec une large tasse de café extra fort à la main, se sentant grognon et toujours à moitié endormi. Il s'est déjà maudit lui-même, en anglais, français et d'un mauvais espagnol, d'être trop gentil pour avoir refusé la demande de Cooper. Dans les deux heures depuis lesquelles il était réveillé, il avait aussi maudit son Iphone pour avoir fait beugler l'alarme de son réveil à huit heures, la chaleur qui commençait déjà à devenir insupportable, le chauffeur de taxi pour chanter trop fort avec la radio, et l'avion provenant de Columbus pour avoir quinze minutes de retard. La plupart des invectives élaborées avaient été grommelé entre ses dents, bien évidemment. Kurt Hummel était peut être l'image de la garce au petit matin, mais il avait toujours de la classe.

Il détestait les matins. Il était un typique oiseau de nuit, ce qu'il découvrit une fois où il avait commencé à travaillé à la maison comme designer de costume de théâtre, et il réalisa alors à quel point il était beaucoup plus créatif et productif dés la nuit tombée. Il est d'ailleurs persuadé que si sa carrière montait si rapidement, c'était du au fait qu'il laissait son cerveau travailler à son horaire naturel. Depuis des années maintenant, Kurt passait ses nuits à dessiner et coudre, allant rarement dormir avant cinq heures du matin et commençait habituellement au environ de minuit. Ses employeurs, les théâtres de Broadway qui l'ont virtuellement acheté de son ancien lieu de travail, étaient plus qu'heureux de s'accommoder à ses besoins et ne le faisaient travailler avec des acteurs que durant l'après-midi ou en début de soirée.

Le besoin d'aller chercher Blaine à dix heures ce matin-là, signifiait que Kurt n'avait eu le droit qu'à trois heures de sommeil. Et trop peu de sommeil le rendait toujours de mauvaise humeur, lui donnait l'air d'une créature lançant des regards furieux, et donnant une certaine tendance à son cerveau de vagabonder sans sa permission.

Là tout de suite, tout en attendant les passagers venant de Columbus, Kurt était plus que sûr que sa journée ne pouvait que devenir pire. Avec sa chance, Le petit frère de Coop va se montrer comme un bruyant, pleurnichard et exigeant sale gosse, avec aucun respect pour le temps et l'espace des autres personnes, et ayant des habitudes agaçantes en plus de tout. Dieu, Et si il écoutait quelques unes de ces horribles musiques ? Ou, encore pire, qu'il s'habillait d'une manière qui mettrait Kurt honteux d'être vu avec ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison que Cooper n'avait jamais invité Blaine à venir à New York avant, et n'avait pratiquement jamais parlé de lui.

En fait, la seule photo du plus jeune des frères Anderson que Kurt avait vu était un petit tirage d'un garçon de douze ans avec des marguerites tressées dans les boucles de ses cheveux noirs. Il avait l'air gentil mais c'était il y a cinq ans de cela. Maintenant, Kurt s'attendait plutôt à un adolescent dégingandé avec des boucles sauvages et de l'acné. Cooper n'avait pas été non plus d'une grande aide. Il n'avait pas visité sa maison familiale depuis trois ans environ, et quand on lui demandait à propos de l'apparence de son frère, il haussait les épaules.

« Tu as vu les photos dans mon appartement. Ajoutes-y quelques années. »

Vraiment utile, en effet.

Kurt comptait juste déposer le garçon dans l'appartement de Coop, qui n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons du sien, et retournerait ensuite chez lui pour dormir un peu plus. Le tour de la ville pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce que la température et l'heure soient plus acceptable.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et des passagers commencèrent à sortir, mais Kurt ne voyait personne pouvant ressembler à l'image qui s'était formé dans son esprit. Dix minutes plus tard, il était toujours en train d'attendre. Soudainement, il y avait une voix masculine plaisante retentissant à ses oreilles.

« Excusez moi, je pense que vous êtes peut être en train d'attendre après moi. »

Kurt était persuadé qu'il ne l'était pas, mais il avait appris des années auparavant à ne jamais dire non à quelqu'un en train de tenter une approche sans au moins vérifier si l'homme ne valait pas le coup. Cette règle lui avait donné quelques terribles rendez-vous, du sexe fantastique et même une fois, une courte relation. Donc même s'il était ennuyé et impatient, il se tourna vers la voix. Et cligna des yeux, surpris.

C'était définitivement un de ces moments où il regrettait de devoir dire _non._ L'homme se tenant devant lui était plus petit et clairement plus jeune, dans les alentours de 22 ans peut être, mais incroyablement attirant, avec un visage magnifique et des yeux chaleureux. Ses cheveux noirs était précautionneusement coiffés en arrière et il portait un _nœud_ _papillon_ avec un polo noir. Rien que cela était assez pour faire accélérer son pouls plus rapidement. Il répondit au petit sourire sur le visage de l'étranger par le sien.

« Merci, beauté, mais je suis en fait, en train d'attendre quelqu'un. Tu peux me laisser ton numéro par contre, je te rappellerai. »

De la confusion apparut sur les traits du jeune homme, le faisant apparaître soudainement plus jeune.

« Euh, non, je veux dire... Vous êtes monsieur Hummel, n'est-ce pas ? Mon frère m'a envoyé une photo de vous la nuit dernière. Je suis Blaine Anderson. »

Kurt sentit toute couleur s'évaporer de son visage. Donc, c'était à _cela_ que ressemblait le petit frère de Coop ?

« _Oh._ Oh merde, euh... Fait chier, je suis désolé. On va recommencer depuis le début, okay ? » Il proposa sa main à l'homme, au _garçon_ se corrigea-t-il lui-même, avec son sourire charmeur habituel. « Salut, ravi de te rencontrer. S'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas Monsieur Hummel, okay ? C'est Kurt. »

La nervosité disparut doucement des jolis yeux de Blaine, ils étaient complètement différent de ceux de Cooper, doré comme le doux velours Kurt avait utilisé le restant l'autre jour. Il prit la main de Kurt tendu vers lui et la serra un bref instant.

« Salut. Merci d'être venu me chercher. J'espère que je ne suis pas un problème. J'ai dit à Coop que je pouvais juste prendre un taxi mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Magnifique et poli ? cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

« C'est bon. Cooper voulait que je t'amène à son appartement, donc nous allons attraper un taxi maintenant. J'espère qu'il t'a laissé quelque chose à manger, il risque de ne pas être là avant tard ce soir. Sinon, il y a pleins de menus tout prêt rangé dans le frigo. »

Blaine acquiesça. « ça ira. J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de moi-même. »

C'était discret, et Kurt sentit son empathie se réveiller de son sommeil et résonner dans ses oreilles. Il connaissait la solitude, il la connut que trop bien, ainsi que toutes ses différentes nuances, la première fois qu'il vint à New York. Et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était ce qu'il entendait dans la voix de Blaine. Maintenant que l'étrangeté du début de leur rencontre était passée, Kurt prit un moment pour vraiment regard le garçon. C'était une de ses choses, tandis que Sebastian était brillant à remarquer les détails et en faire des conclusions, Kurt excellait à lire les émotions sur le visage des gens, dans leur geste et leur attitude. Ce ne lui prit que quelques secondes avant de remarquer les ombres sombres sous les yeux rouge du garçon, sa posture affalé, la manière dont son sourire ne touchait que ses lèvres. Kurt se sentit se radoucir sous sa responsabilité temporaire, ce qui était un exploit, considérant sa mauvaise humeur du matin. Toujours est-il, qu'il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit sa bouche agir avant que son cerveau puisse le faire.

« Tu sais quoi Blaine ? Tu peux attendre Coop chez moi si tu veux, comme ça tu n'auras pas à devoir t'asseoir dans son vide et sûrement bordélique appartement tout seul, à moins que tu préfères y aller, je veux dire. Mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'appeler la femme de ménage entre la nuit dernière et maintenant. »

Les yeux dorés s'éclaircir de surprise. « Mais... Je ne veux pas m'incruster. »

Kurt haussa des épaules. « Tu ne le feras pas. » et commença à marcher vers la sortie.

Quand Blaine atteignit son côte de nouveau, avec sa guitare sur l'épaule et tirant une grosse valise, Kurt ajouta :

« Je peux facilement faire un repas pour deux au lieu d'un et quand j'irai au théâtre plus tard, tu pourras rester et faire... Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux. »

« Un théâtre de Broadway ? » La curiosité dans la voix du garçon était une surprise plaisante et Kurt acquiesça, tenant la porte pour laisser Blaine passer avec ses bagages. « J'adore Broadway ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas voir ? »

Enthousiaste à propos du théâtre aussi ? Comment Cooper n'avait pu jamais rien dire à propos d'avoir un tel trésor de petit frère ? Kurt sourit il pointa à un taxi libre et ils avancèrent vers lui.

« Rien, Je travaille là-bas, je fais le design des costumes. J'ai des essais cet après-midi. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. »

Blaine s'arrêta net en plein milieu du trottoir, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche dans un clair étonnement jusqu'à ce que Kurt le pousse dans le taxi qui était en train d'attendre. Ils se dirigèrent vers son appartement avant que Blaine ne se remette à parler.

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste... un choc. J'espérais voir un théâtre de Broadway tandis que je serai ici, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu de pouvoir aller à l'intérieur ou de voir une vraie pièce. _J'adorerais_ y aller, Mr... euh Kurt. Si ce n'est pas un problème, bien sûr. »

Kurt rit. Il avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être fun de voir tout cela pour la première fois, quand New York était tout frais et stupéfiant. C'était agréable de se souvenir de cette grande joie, de l'expérimenter encore à travers les réactions du garçon. Peut être lui montrer les endroits les plus incroyables de la ville ne sera pas une tâche si ennuyante après tout.

« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas un problème, tant que tu peux rester silencieux et que tu ne distrait personne. Tu peux même t'asseoir durant les répétitions aussi. »

« _Vraiment_ ? _Wow._ Merci ! »

Le reste de la route se passa dans le silence tandis que Blaine se perdait dans la vaste et bondée ville dans laquelle ils étaient en train de conduire, ses yeux grands et fascinés. De pleins de manière, il fit se souvenir Kurt de lui-même quand il arriva pour la première fois à New York, excité et espérant pour que des bonnes choses se passent ici. Il était à peu plus vieux que Blaine à cette époque. Cela semblait si lointain.

* * *

Blaine vola un autre regard vers Kurt tandis qu'ils étaient en train de marcher vers l'ascenseur. Il ne voulait pas paraître mal poli mais il avait du mal à s'empêcher de le fixer. Kurt était juste... _Wow._ Incroyablement attirant, de un. Blaine l'avait vu sur la photo que Cooper lui avait envoyé mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que l'homme ressemblait en vrai, avec ses mouvements gracieux et son visage expressif. Sans mentionné que la photo ne montrait pas les jambes de Kurt qui étaient...

Euh, d'accord. Assez.

En plus, ce n'était même pas son physique tentant qui fascinait le plus Blaine. S'il n'était pas en train de se tromper, cet homme qui se tenait là, était la preuve vivante que tu pouvais être ouvertement gay et trouver ta place dans ce monde, avoir des amis, flirter avec des gens, avoir une carrière. Théoriquement, Blaine savait que c'était possible. Mais avec tout ce qu'il avait souvent entendu de son père, et les cicatrices qu'ils voyaient dans le miroir tous les jours comme pour se souvenir de ce que pense une bonne partie de la société des gens comme lui, c'était vraiment _vraiment_ difficile à croire parfois. Et supposant que Kurt était réellement gay, il avait l'air d'un poster vivant pour la campagne _It_ _Gets_ _Better*._

Blaine avait vraiment besoin de cet espoir, surtout après l'enfer qu'il avait vécu le jour précédent.

Avoir son père venir vers lui alors qu'il avait la main de son petit copain dans le pantalon était assez horrible comme cela. Même après toutes ces années à être à peine toléré, il n'était pas prêt pour recevoir un tas d'insultes en pleine figure dans le salon. Nathan s'était envolé aussi vite qu'il le put, laissant Blaine seul face à la colère de son père. Il y avait un moment où il avait vraiment cru que l'homme allait le frapper, mais non. Finalement, il avait du manquer d'air ou d'arguments, parce qu'il prit ce qu'il était venu prendre durant le milieu de sa journée de travail, et partit. Blaine s'enferma dans sa chambre où il se roula dans son lit, essayant de se calmer de ses violents tremblements.

Mais ensuite, le coup de téléphone de Nathan vint. Et ce n'était pas un appel pour s'assurer que Blaine allait bien, il voulait lui dire que même s'il l'appréciait vraiment, il n'était pas prêt à faire partie d'un tel drama et qu'il était mieux pour eux de rompre.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Blaine appela Cooper. C'était juste une impulsion il était désespéré de trouver du réconfort dans le frère auquel il n'avait pas parler depuis plus qu'un an. Blaine ne se souvenait même plus de tout ce qu'il avait bien pu dire, se répétant encore et encore il savait juste qu'il avait supplié pour une place où il pouvait rester, loin de chez ses parents. Ce n'était qu'après avoir ouvert un email de Coop à propos des détails concernant son vol, qu'il sentit le sol se reformait sous ses pieds.

C'était une manière de s'en sortir. Ce n'était que temporaire mais il prendrait tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir.

* * *

La voix basse de Kurt le tira de ses pensées.

« Blaine ? Hey, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il acquiesça et le suivit vers l'ascenseur. Dés qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, cependant, Kurt parla de nouveau.

« Okay, Je peux voir que quelque chose est en train de te tracasser. Crache le morceau. Enfin si tu le souhaites. »

Blaine haussa les épaules. Il pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait rien, mais quelque chose dans le visage honnête de Kurt lui fit ouvrir la bouche et cracher le morceau.

« Est-ce que... Tu es gay ? » Kurt le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander si l'eau mouillait, haussant le sourcil droit, et Blaine rougit. « Okay, désolé, je ne voulais pas juste assumer. Et... Cooper le sait ? »

L'homme lâcha un petit rire d'amusement. « Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Il ne te l'avais pas dit ? »

« Je ne savais même pas que Cooper l'acceptait... »

« Tu te moques de moi ? » Le ton de Kurt était toujours léger mais Blaine ne manqua pas l'éclair d'intérêt traverser son visage. « Ses deux meilleurs amis sont gay. Il a même eu une phase d'une longue semaine où il se demandait s'il ne l'était pas lui-même, deux ans auparavant. Il était même tellement chiant avec ça que Sebastian en a eu assez et l'a embrassé, ce qui guéri Coop rapidement. Je continue à dire que la situation aurait tourné différemment si c'était moi qui l'avait embrassé. Les baisers de Seb sont comme une armée de conquérants, tu as besoin d'être préparé pour les apprécier. »

Un clin d'œil suivit et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître un sourire sur son visage. Kurt le faisait se sentir si confortable malgré les nouvelles circonstances. Il était juste tellement _gentil._

Kurt pencha sa tête. « Toi et Cooper, vous n'êtes pas super proche hein ? »

Il y avait un point vraiment intéressant sur le sol tout d'un coup. « Pas vraiment. Je ne le connais pratiquement plus. »

Une main chaleureuse vint se poser sur son épaule le faisant le regarder. « C'est un bon gars. Un acharné du travail et un peu souillon, mais crois-moi, il est génial. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Blaine acquiesça. « Merci. » Les mots de Kurt et son sourire rassurant étaient assez pour diminuer ses inquiétudes.

L'appartement de Kurt apparut comme étant douillet et soigné. Un mur se tenait entre le salon et la cuisine, créant un espace confortable pleins de lumière grâce à ce larges fenêtres. Le coin où se trouvaient ces grandes fenêtres apparaissait comme étant parfait pour s'installer avec un livre.

« En prévention à la dépression saisonnale. » Dit Kurt simplement quand il remarqua l'expression émerveillée de Blaine. « Quand tu travailles principalement la nuit et dors la moitié de la journée, chaque petits morceaux de lumières comptent, surtout en hiver. Jus ou café ? » Il était déjà en train de s'occuper de la machine à café. « J'ai besoin de plus de caféine. »

« Café s'il te plait, je n'ai pas dormi beaucoup la nuit dernière. » Admit-il surpris lui-même.

Heureusement Kurt ne commenta pas.

« Noir et sucré. »

Kurt lui lança un regard intrigué. « Donc est-ce une coïncidence que toi et ton frère commandez le même café ? »

Blaine se sentit alors rougir. C'était quelque peu personnel, et un peu bête, mais il s'était déjà ouvert un petit peu à propos de Cooper, donc pourquoi pas ?

« Pas vraiment. C'est plus comme un souvenir. Durant la dernière visite de Cooper, j'étais encore trop jeune pour boire du café, mais je me souvenais de comment il le prenait. Plus tard, quand il me manquait vraiment, je me faisais moi-même son café, jusqu'à ce que je commence à le boire tous les jours. Je sais, c'est stupide. Mais... Il était comme mon héros tu sais ? Avant qu'il s'enfuit de moi. »

Pendant un court instant sa voix se mit à trembler fortement, et il était heureux que Kurt ne fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Ce n'est pas stupide. », répondit-il alors, tendant à Blaine une tasse verte pleine du liquide aromatisé. « Ne l'as-tu jamais bu d'une autre manière de ce fait ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« ça vaut le coup d'essayer. De te le figurer par toi même, peut être que tu es plus un mec qui aime le cappuccino ? Ou le latte ? » Kurt leva sa propre tasse et la but longuement, la béatitude sur son visage presque indécent.

Blaine prit une gorgée de son café. C'était délicieux.

Après un moment de silence, Kurt le regarda pensivement.

« Donc, sent-toi libre de me dire si tu ne veux pas en parler mais j'ai entendu que tes parents n'étaient pas vraiment de grand soutien de ta sexualité. »

Blaine lâcha un rire sans humour. C'était une manière intéressante de le pointer.

« Et comment ça se passe à l'école ? »

Blaine secoua sa tête. « Oh non, les cours sont biens. Je suis à la Dalton Academy, c'est une école privée avec une règle de zéro tolérance envers l'harcèlement scolaire. Je suis sauf d'être moi-même là-bas. »

Kurt sourit. Il avait un sourire magnifique. « Cool. Est-ce que ton petit ami va là-bas aussi ? »

Ce fut comme un coup dans le plexus solaire*. Il devrait sûrement commencé à s'habituer à parler de cela mais il n'y était pas encore. Et ce n'était même pas parce que Nathan était spécial pour lui, ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu moins de deux mois et si quelqu'un lui avait demandé s'il était amoureux de lui, il ne saurait sûrement pas quoi répondre. Mais Nathan était le premier petit ami de Blaine et c'est ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de spécial. Les mots le blessèrent quand il les fit passer sa gorge.

« Ex-petit copain maintenant. Mais oui, il y est. »

Un petit _Oh_ sortit des lèvres de Kurt avait qu'il ajoute faiblement, « Je suis désolé. »

« C'est bon. »

Cela ne l'était pas, mais Kurt n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Blaine était juste content qu'il ne lui avait pas dit que son petit ami ne l'avait pas mérité ou toutes ces débilités que les adultes adorent dire dans de telles situations. Rationnellement, il savait que c'était la vérité, mais il était très loin de se l'entendre dire par un étranger. Il changea alors le sujet.

« Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? Au lycée ? »

Kurt s'installa confortablement contre le comptoir et but une gorgée de son café de nouveau.

« J'avais un soutien total à la maison mais les cours étaient un enfer. J'ai grandit pas si loin de chez toi en fait. Lima. Je ne pouvais pas attendre d'en avoir fini avec le lycée et de pouvoir partir d'ici. Et je l'ai fait dès que j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir le faire. Dans mon cas, le fait de dire que la vie commence réellement à l'université fut vrai. Toujours est-il, j'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir comme option une école avec une politique de tolérance cela m'aurait sauvé d'une tonne de... problèmes. Est-ce que ça marche vraiment ? »

Pendant un long moment, Blaine était en train d'expliquer à Kurt tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur Dalton et les Warblers, sa voix animée et enthousiaste. Et quand ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient partagé l'expérience d'être dans un Glee Club et qu'ils avaient tous les deux une passion pour la musique, la conversation continua facilement jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent soudainement que l'heure de déjeuner était arrivée et qu'il était pratiquement l'heure de se rendre au théâtre.

Aidant Kurt à faire des pâtes rapidement, Blaine remarqua avec un sourire émerveillée que ici, de la manière la plus bizarre, il avait rencontré le premier adulte qu'il l'écoutait réellement, le traitait comme égal et le comprenait vraiment. Cela était incroyable libérateur même. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le premier et le dernier jour qu'il passait avec Kurt, mais juste au cas où que cela l'était, il planifia d'en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre! J'espère que ce petit aperçu vous a donné l'eau à la bouche parce que je trouve vraiment cette fic adorable :3**

 **Enfin soit, en ce qui concerne les astérisques, voici les explications:**  
 ** _Sweet cheeks:_ douce/adorable joues, c'est un surnom affectif mais comme vous pouvez le constater, ça marche pas trop en français...**  
 ** _It gets better:_ C'est une campagne américaine venant en aide à la communauté LGBTQ et donc contre le harcèlement.  
 _Le plexus solaire_ : J'avoue que je ne savais pas moi-même ce que c'était, mais apparemment c'est le point en dessous de la poitrine, enfin je sais pas comment l'expliquer ahah (go google!)**

 **Je pense que j'ai fait le tour. En ce qui concerne le rythme de parution, je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de 7 à 10 jours mais je ne promets rien haha.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review pour me dire si cela vous plait ou non, bisous bisous.**  
 **F.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le chapitre deux! Les délais sont respectés \o/ Tellement fière de moi ahah.  
Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les follows/likes, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part au nom de l'auteure de base, mais aussi pour vos encouragements et vos petits mots gentils sur ma traduction! J'adore faire cela, alors voir qu'en plus vous appréciez la manière dont je le fais, c'est touchant!**

 **Donc merci , withoutmywings, Crepouille, AnnaKlaineuse et VictoriaKlainer17!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:**

Derrière la porte fermée de son studio, Kurt était en train de couper et de poser des épingles sur du velours rouge et épais tout en écoutant les notes douces provenant du salon. Avant qu'il ne s'enferme ici, tout en prenant le temps de s'assurer que Blaine était totalement d'accord d'attendre son frère chez lui plutôt que chez Cooper, il avait dit au garçon qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait tandis que Kurt travaillerait. Il lui avait donné le mot de passe de la wifi et la télécommande de la télé, pointé sa collection de films et de livres, mais Blaine n'avait demandé que s'il pouvait utiliser le piano qui était laissé à l'abandon dans un coin. Il était donné avec l'appartement et Kurt avait prit l'habitude d'en jouer régulièrement mais ces temps-ci, il n'avait plus vraiment eu l'envie.

Il était vingt et une heures passé maintenant, et la musique se faisait entendre depuis une bonne heure. Si Kurt ne savait pas déjà que c'était l'adolescent dans le salon, il aurait juré que c'était un CD. Le garçon était _bon._ Certains morceaux étaient des morceaux que Kurt connaissait, qu'il avait aussi joué lui-même, bien qu'avec moins de maîtrise, il devait bien l'avouer. Les autres semblaient ressembler à des interprétations au piano de quelques hits du top 40 et, à sa grande surprise, des chansons de la répétition à laquelle Blaine avait assisté.

Le gamin n'avait jamais entendu ces chansons auparavant, il l'avait dit lui-même. Quand Kurt avait eu fini avec les essayages et était retourné vers Blaine, il l'avait trouvé époustouflé et admiratif, enchanté de _tout._ Le théâtre, les acteurs, le déroulement des entraînements et la pièce elle-même. Et maintenant, Kurt pouvait reconnaître clairement les mélodies qu'il connaissait par cœur après les avoir entendu des douzaines de fois. Le garçon les improvisait juste des quelques fois où il avait pu les entendre, sans trop de fausses notes. Juste quelque chose d'autre de vraiment impressionnant chez Blaine Anderson.

Ce qui ne changeait pas le fait que Kurt était actuellement en train de se cacher de lui dans le confinement de sa salle de travail.

Jusqu'à présent, Blaine s'était montré être de bonne compagnie, ainsi toute l'appréhension que Kurt avait ressenti ce matin pensant aux heures qu'il aurait du passer à jouer au babysitter avait disparu maintenant. Ils avaient parlé amicalement durant le dîner au restaurant grec favori de Kurt (il avait insisté pour payer cette fois-ci, blaguant sur le fait qu'il faisait une exception sur sa règle ''seulement payer durant les rendez-vous'' ce qui fit rougir Blaine jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.)

Mais alors qu'ils rentrèrent de nouveau à l'appartement de Kurt, le garçon resta silencieux et n'arrêtait pas de regarder longuement son portable silencieux, clairement languissant. Kurt comprenait, vraiment, mais soudainement il se sentit épuisé. Qu'importait que la compagnie était bonne, il n'était pas habitué à passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être qu'il n'était pas exactement un solitaire, mais il avait un besoin très fort d'indépendance et de temps à passer seul. Quand il était avec quelqu'un, il leur donnait toujours tout, toute son attention et toute son affection, mais il ne se concentrait ainsi sur quelqu'un qu'au bout d'un long moment. Et aujourd'hui, il était épuisé, aussi. Donc, quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, son irritation était prête à faire face et il ne voulait pas exploser devant ce garçon qui n'avait rien fait de mal au final.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était enfuit dans sa salle de travail. C'était sa pièce où il pouvait être joyeux et avec la musique apaisant ses nerfs en ébullition, son irritation fondit petit à petit. Bien que toujours autant fatigué, il avait obtenu ce second souffle dont il avait besoin.

Le piano devint silencieux pendant un moment avant que les douces notes réapparaissent, arrangées dans une mélodie familière. Avant que Kurt ne puisse reconnaître la musique, il entendit une voix se mettre à chanter, chaleureuse et douce, et il arrêta d'arranger le tissu sur le mannequin, écoutant juste, subjugué.

 _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

 _you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

 _I know you get me so I let my walls come down – down..._

La chanson populaire était dans une version plus adoucie, ralentie jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut plus comme une ballade plutôt qu'un hit pop, et cela résonnait merveilleusement bien, chanté avec tellement d'émotion que la voix de Blaine trembla légèrement et se cassait à certains moments. Cela devait avoir une signification spéciale pour lui, peut être quelque chose de lié à son ex petit ami ? Cela lui donnait presque l'impression d'écouter aux portes durant un moment privé, mais Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce qu'il entendait. Blaine n'avait clairement pas été choisi par celui qui s'occupait de son Glee club par hasard.

Les dernières notes de _Teenage_ _Dream_ disparut pour laisser place à un silence et l'appartement resta ainsi pendant un long moment avant que Kurt n'entendent les conversations futiles de la télévision en fond. Il sourit à lui-même et se rassit, commençant à coudre la première des trois robes qu'il avait besoin de commencer ce soir là.

* * *

La fois suivante où Kurt leva les yeux de sa couture, il était pratiquement vingt trois heures, vraiment tôt pour ses habitudes, mais où était donc passé Cooper ? Ses jours de travail finissaient habituellement à dix-huit heures, et bien que ce n'était pas inhabituel chez lui d'être encore à son bureau à vingt heures pour faire on ne sait trop quoi, aujourd'hui cela allait bien trop loin, même pour lui. Spécialement lorsque son petit frère venait juste d'arriver pour rester avec lui tout l'été.

Kurt vérifia son téléphone au cas où il aurait raté un SMS, mais il y avait rien du tout. Vraiment, il devait botter le cul de Coop' à la minute où il arrivera, le garçon pouvait vraiment utiliser un peu de réconfort d'au moins _un_ _membre_ de sa famille. Secouant la tête, n'en revenant pas, Kurt laissa sa machine, s'étira un peu et alla vérifier comment aller Blaine.

La télé était toujours allumée, quelques ennuyeux talk show tuant le silence mais Blaine n'était pas en train de regarder. Recroquevillé dans son coin du canapé, il était endormi, ayant l'air petit et tellement jeune. Kurt soupira et prit une douce couverture rouge qui recouvrait le haut du fauteuil et couvrit le garçon endormi. Tandis qu'il était en train de bloquer la couverture sur les épaules de Blaine, il remarqua quelque chose de petit et gris sur le tapis noir et se baissa pour le ramasser. C'était un petit ours en peluche frisottant, pas plus gros que sa main. Blaine avait du le faire tomber en s'endormant. Il avait l'air neuf, donc Kurt douta que ce fut un souvenir d'enfance, cela ressemblait plus à un cadeau de la part d'un petit ami, quelque chose de familier à garder dans cette ville si lointaine, dans cet appartement étranger.

Dieu, que ce garçon devait se sentir seul ici.

Kurt se souvenait de ce que cela faisait de se sentir rejeter, pas accepté et appelé par des noms juste parce qu'il était gay. Il se souvenait de la douleur de sa première rupture aussi (et il avait aussi un mémento, l'écharpe du gars en question qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre et qu'il avait gardé avec lui partout pendant des semaines.) Mais tout cela ne s'était jamais passé sans qu'il n'ait de soutiens. Il avait sa _famille._ Et ici Blaine était, malgré qu'il avait vécu le rejet et la rupture le jour précédent, seul.

La colère qui était en train de grandir dans sa poitrine n'était pas nouvelle, mais elle était plus importante qu'en temps normal. C'était assez mauvais comme cela lorsqu'il cela était à propos d'étrangers, de garçons et de filles anonymes dans les informations qui n'étaient liés avec lui que par de similaires sorts, le fait que leur sexualité (ou leur identification de genre) leur faisaient vivre une vie faite d'encore plus de challenge. Mais maintenant, ce n'était pas un étranger, c'était le petit frère de son meilleur ami, c'était un garçon gentil et incroyablement talentueux avec de grands yeux dorés et une soif de vie, un garçon qui méritait vraiment tellement mieux que ce qu'il recevait de sa propre famille.

Et cette fois-ci, la colère de Kurt allait trouver le bon destinataire.

Il coinça le petit ours dans la main à moitié ouverte de Blaine, éteignit la télévision et les lumières, alla dans sa chambre et silencieusement ferma sa porte derrière lui, choisissant déjà le bon numéro dans son téléphone.

* * *

Cooper était sur le chemin du retour quand Kurt appela. Dix minutes plus tard il se laissa entrer lui-même à l'intérieur grâce à son jeu de clé, et il fut immédiatement attrapé et poussé dans la chambre, la porte se refermant derrière lui telle une souricière. Cooper connaissait Kurt que trop bien pour savoir qu'il n'avait même pas à essayer de s'excuser, le reflet bleu acier dans ses yeux ne signifiait qu'une chose : problème. Il se prépara alors pour l'explosion.

« _Cooper Evan Anderson_. » Uh-oh. Le nom complet et une voix tranchante ? C'était pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. « Où étais-tu nom de dieu ? Il est pratiquement minuit. »

« Au trav- » Le son que fit Kurt pouvait facilement passer pour un chat en colère.

« Ne commence même pas à parler de _travail_ , Cooper. Quelle partie de _pratiquement minuit_ tu n'as pas compris ? Est-ce que tu as été prit comme danseur dans un bar de strip tease après tes heures de travail pour un complément à ton salaire ? Ton petit frère t'a attendu toute la journée, au cas où tu aurais oublié. »

Cooper était fatigué, le jour avait été long et demandeur, seulement le premier d'une dure semaine entière. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Kurt décharge sa frustration sur lui maintenant. Il soupira fortement et leva les mains dans un geste apaisant, de l'ennui se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

« Okay okay, je l'emmène loin de toi maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avait été obligé de rester avec lui toute la journée, tu sais. Je t'avais dit de le déposer à l'appartement, non ? »

Apparemment ce n'était pas exactement la bonne chose à dire, à en juger par la colère qui prit place sur le visage de Kurt, tellement intense qui fit reculer d'un pas Cooper. Kurt n'était pas un grand homme, et encore moins violent, mais essayer de l'ignorer quand il était d'une humeur infecte serait comme ignorer un rhinocéros en train de charger : très peu judicieux.

« Cooper. Dans les dernière trente-six heures, ce garçon a été abusé verbalement par son homophobe de père et jeter par son petit copain, il a contacté son frère qui ne lui avait pas parlé pour seul dieu sait la raison, un long moment, pour lui demander de l'aide il prit un vol pour New York seulement pour passer son premier jour entier avec un parfait étranger. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il a besoin d'une pause ? D'un soutien de la part de sa propre famille peut être ? Il a dix-sept ans Cooper. Tu te souviens de quand tu avais dix-sept ans ? Parce que moi oui. Et je n'aurais pas pu imaginer traverser quelque chose de pareil tout seul. »

D'accord, outch. Cela vint toucher droit où cela faisait mal. Cooper savait qu'il était en train de prendre son chemin habituel loin de tout. Tout le long du jour il se garda occupé pour ne pas penser à Blaine, pour repousser loin tout cela et s'en occuper plus tard. Cela avait marché, comme ne pas penser à ses problèmes familiaux avait marché.

Essayer de s'enfuir là maintenant, n'aurait servi à rien, il le savait, mais il essaya tout de même. Il s'essaya lourdement sur le bord du lit.

« Je te l'avais dit déjà, je n'ai aucun instinct parental. Je ferai le pire des parents du monde. Je peux donner à Blaine un endroit où rester et manger mais- »

Kurt le regarda exaspéré. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, chéri ! Ton frère est ici et il a besoin de plus que de la nourriture et tout le reste, il a besoin de _toi._ Donc arrête de pleurnicher et comporte toi comme un adulte, merde quoi. Si cela peut aider, je pense que le prix du pire parent revient à ton père. » Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi es-tu si distant envers Blaine ? Il a dit que ça avait toujours été comme cela et je sais que tu es un gars attentionné. Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

Cooper soupira et laissa tomber sa tête qui lui faisait un mal de chien entre ses mains. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait confesser un crime.

« Quand Blaine fit son coming out trois ans auparavant, j'étais là. A la maison. Mon père lança une attaque massive et ma mère avait l'air ahuri, et Bee courut dans sa chambre en pleurant. J'ai essayé de leur parler, de les convaincre que c'était pas un problème, de les faire l'accepter. Cela a fini en une engueulade entre moi et mon père, la pire de toute. Je suis parti cette nuit là et je ne suis jamais revenu. »

« Tu as laissé Blaine, là-bas, tout seul. » Kurt parlait tout bas maintenant, froidement calme.

« Oui, je ne pouvais plus le regarder dans les yeux après ça. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Alors je n'ai rien dit. »

Il pouvait sentir la main chaleureuse de Kurt sur son épaule, lui offrant un réconfort qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter.

« Coop. Maintenant tu as la chance de changer tout cela, de devenir le héros qu'il avait l'habitude de voir en toi. Tu savais que jusqu'à aujourd'hui il était à moitié convaincu que tu désapprouvais sa sexualité aussi ? »

La gorge de Cooper se sera douloureusement, les émotions qu'il avait toujours gardé caché dévalant tout son être telle une avalanche maintenant. « Dieu. Où est-il ? Je le ramène à la maison. »

Kurt secoua sa tête, sa voix plus douce maintenant. « Il est endormi sur le canapé laisse-le dormir. N'oublies juste pas de l'appeler demain matin, d'accord ? Et une fois pour toute, quitte le boulot quand tu es supposé le faire et ramène Blaine à la maison, passe du temps avec lui. »

« Je vais le faire, je le promets » Cela sera dur mais ce n'était pas important. Il le fera. « Merci, Kurt. »

« Pas de problème. Tu as vraiment un frère exceptionnel, tu le sais ça ? Tu devrais être fier de lui. »

* * *

Après que Cooper soit retourné chez lui, Kurt se décida à coudre encore pendant deux heures de plus avant que son cerveau fatigué refuse de coopérer. Il alla voir Blaine, laissa une note sur la table basse, lui disant qu'il était libre de prendre une douche ou de se faire un petit déjeuner. Ensuite il retourna dans sa chambre, se laissa glisser sous ses couvertures et s'endormit immédiatement.

Il se réveilla juste après midi, se sentant bien reposé. Son cerveau avait besoin de temps, et de café, pour vraiment se réveiller, alors Kurt enfila un boxer, s'étira et vagabonda en dehors de sa chambre, tentant de se souvenir quel jour il était et si il avait des plans pour aujourd'hui. Un halètement net s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il entrait dans le salon. Oh, c'est vrai. Le frère de Coop.

« B'jour », il marmonna, ne s'arrêtant pas jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois ici, il fredonna avec plaisir. Du café venait d'être moulu et l'odeur divine flottait dans l'air, Kurt se servit alors une grande tasse de son café au lait du matin.

A la moitié de son café, le cerveau de Kurt commençait à remarquer certaines choses, comme les yeux grands ouverts de Blaine. Le garçon était en train de rougir, essayant clairement de ne pas le fixer, mais échouant spectaculairement. Kurt se regarda alors, notant le fait qu'il était pratiquement nu, ses neurones encore un peu endormies connectant lentement les choses.

« Oh. Désolé, je devrais probablement mettre quelque chose. Juste laisse moi un moment. »

Il retourna à son café tandis que Blaine murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « ce n'est pas grave » et reporta son attention sur son ordinateur portable, posé sur ses genoux.

Quand le café fit enfin effet, Kurt réalisa qu'il était en train de se tenir debout dans sa cuisine, nu bien que sauvé par son sous vêtement, à un peu près trois mètres d'un adolescent de dix sept ans qu'il a rencontré que la veille, et pas dans des circonstances intimes. Non pas qu'il avait déjà été intime avec un ado de dix sept ans, mais cela n'était pas la question. Le fait était, son cerveau étant réveillé maintenant, qu'il avait dit la veille à Cooper qu'il se rappelait ce que c'était d'avoir cet âge. Il s'en rappelait vraiment et bien qu'il soit totalement confortable avec son corps maintenant, à cet époque, il aurait été sûrement mortifié si un homme presque-nu flânait dans la pièce.

D'un autre côté, il y avait toujours du café dans sa tasse. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le laisser ici et aller se doucher et s'habiller.

Il lança de nouveau un regard vers Blaine, le prenant en train de le fixer, ce qui le fit rougir d'un joli rose, et soupira.

« Tu n'as sûrement pas l'habitude de voir un mec marcher autour en simple sous vêtement dans l... um, après-midi. Désolé, mon cerveau est inutilisable jusqu'à ce que je lui ai donné sa dose de caféine, j'ai oublié que tu étais là. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas effrayé pour la vie. »

Blaine gloussa doucement, rougissant toujours. « Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es juste... très séduisant. A un niveau de beauté digne d'un mannequin. » Il rougit alors d'un rose encore plus sombre.

Kurt rit et laissa ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par la nuit. « Merci, même si j'en doute vraiment là tout de suite. Et merci pour avoir fait du café, au fait. Il est excellent. »

Blaine arbora un large sourire. « Cooper m'a dit à quel point tu l'aimes fort. »

Kurt leva le sourcil. « Oh, donc il a appelé ? »

« Oui. » A en juger par le sourire heureux de Blaine, cela avait du être un bon appel. « On a parlé pendant un long moment. Il a dit qu'il sera là à dix huit heures trente et qu'il m'emmènera chez lui. »

Kurt regarda l'horloge. Ils avaient encore six heures à passer. Buvant d'une traite tout le reste de son café, il prit une décision rapide.

« D'accord, je n'ai pas à aller au théâtre aujourd'hui, alors je suis libre jusqu'à dix neuf heures. La température dehors a l'air d'être supportable aussi, donc pourquoi n'irions-nous pas faire un tour instructif de New York ? Je te montrerai comment tu peux te déplacer autour d'ici tout en étant sauf et en évitant de te perdre. »

* * *

Il était bien après minuit et l'appartement était plongé dans le silence nocturne autour de Blaine. A travers le mur, il pouvait entendre le ronflement de son frère. Il était assis sur son matelas qu'il lui servirait de lit pour les neufs semaines à venir, son dos contre le mur, un épais et bien tenu carnet de note sur ses genoux.

L'appartement de Cooper était en fait grand, décoré avec goût et en désordre même fraîchement nettoyé. La petite pièce qui serait l'espace de Blaine pour l'été avait été vidé de toute les choses qui avaient pu s'y accumuler durant les années. C'était vraiment petit mais confortable et Blaine l'aima immédiatement. Maintenant avec toutes les choses qu'il avait placé dans l'armoire et sur les étagères, il s'y sentit chez lui rapidement.

Il regonfla le coussin supportant son dos et regarda à travers les cinq dernières pages qu'il avait écrit. Tellement de choses s'était passé aujourd'hui qu'il avait senti le besoin de tout raconter, rencontrer son frère pour la première fois depuis trois ans, la longue et honnête conversation pendant le dîner, les explications de Cooper et ses excuses pour l'avoir laissé comme il l'avait fait.

Et ensuite il y avait la partie qui faisait rougir Blaine, la partie sur Kurt.

Il avait hésité avant d'écrire sa réaction lorsqu'il avait vu Kurt pour la première fois plus tôt dans la journée. Mais il avait toujours été complètement ouvert dans son journal, c'était le seul endroit où il ne se censurait pas dans aucun sens. Alors après une petite pause, Blaine reprit son stylo en main et laissa les mots couler.

Le problème avec ce genre d'écriture était que bien que cela aidait à sortir certaines choses, quelques fois cela revenait à des photographies et faisait d'un désir ardent quelque chose de plus fort, plus dur à résister. Ce fut un de ces moments.

Après un long moment d'écriture effréné, Blaine referma le journal et le rangea dans un tiroir du bureau. Il n'essaya pas de le cacher, pas ici, il était plus que sûr que Cooper ne viendrait pas fouiller dans ses affaires. Il éteignit la lampe et se battit avec lui-même pendant un long moment, cela ne semblait pas approprié. Kurt n'était pas seulement dix ans plus vieux que lui, il était aussi le meilleur ami de Cooper. Mais la tentation était trop forte, et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait être au courant de toute façon, alors bientôt, Blaine était en train de tirer sur son pantalon de pyjama et fit bien attention d'avoir des mouchoirs à porter de mains.

Son esprit était déjà en train de se rejouer ce moment glorieux quand Kurt était en train de flâner en dehors de sa chambre, sa peau parfaite, couleur crème et des muscles tonifiés, causant au cerveau de Blaine un court circuit immédiatement. Sa réaction avait été si forte que cela avait du sembler bizarre, mais Blaine n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, autant qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son pénis de gonfler à la simple photo qu'il était apparu dans son esprit.

Blaine était une personne très visuelle, les mots photos et peints l'influençaient intensément. Et depuis qu'il avait commencé à penser au sexe, ce fut toujours la pensée de voir, pas de toucher, qu'il l'avait affecté le plus. Lorsqu'il avait été avec Nathan, Blaine avait eu d'innombrables fois des fantasmes qui consistaient à lui déshabillant son petit ami, voyant son corps enfin, son sexe et non pas juste le sentir à travers le jeans tout contre sa hanche. Cela l'allumait encore plus que le fait d'être touché lui-même. Et il avait été si proche d'enfin pouvoir _voir_ pour la première fois quand son père les avait surpris.

Voir Kurt aujourd'hui, les cheveux en bataille et à moitié endormi, complètement inconscient de lui-même, avait envoyé Blaine dans un état d'excitation douloureuse tellement rapidement qu'il se sentit bête. Maintenant, derrière ses paupières closes, il pouvait voir le soleil jouer sur le dos de Kurt tandis qu'il se faisait son café. Il se souvenait de l'épais contour de son sexe, son érection matinale toujours coincée tout contre le coton noir de son boxer, et il dut étouffer son gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Sa main remontait en de rapide, frénétique mouvement sur de la peau bien trop sèche, tandis que des images tourbillonnaient dans sa tête : les yeux couleur océan de Kurt, apaisé et abasourdi, ses cheveux qui devaient avoir l'état d'un après sexe son expression de bonheur complet quand il buvait son café. Dieu, si rien que cela était suffisant pour lui donnait un air si érotique, qu'est ce que cela doit donner lorsqu'il jouissait ?

Et comme dans les fantasmes tout est autorisé, il se laissa imaginer Kurt s'effondrer sous lui, ses mains et ses lèvres sur lui, brûlant profondément en lui. Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'il lui saisit les muscles et endolorit son ventre suivit d'une série de semences chaudes tandis qu'il mordait son poing pour s'empêcher de crier trop fort à travers l'intensité de la libération.

* * *

Un pâté de maison plus loin, dans son appartement, Kurt gémissait avec abandon tandis que ses hanches bégayaient et il jouit dans la bouche affamé de son rendez-vous.

* * *

 **Et voilà voilà pour ce chapitre :) Encore une fois, merci de prendre le temps de la lire et de laisser des petites reviews bien que je ne fasse que traduire, mais sachez que ça me fera sourire de voir vos réactions au cours des chapitres, donc surtout n'hésitez pas!**

 **Bonne fin de semaine à vous tous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis énormément désolée pour le temps qu'a pris le chapitre 3 à sortir mais ces dernières semaines ont été plutôt intenses! Voici donc sans plus attendre le nouveau chapitre! Oh et un grand merci aux nouveaux followers de l'histoire et aux gentilles personnes laissant des reviews (Satani, GleekKlainers4ever, NotAloneUnicors, MissMandragore, AnnaKlaineuse, Eiko et à tous les autres of course!)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE :**

Dire que Kurt était grognon serait un euphémisme. Il était resté jusqu'à six heures trente la nuit dernière (ou plutôt le matin si quelqu'un voulait être plus terre à terre) frustré et agité après que Mitch soit retourné chez lui, et cela lui prit alors un long moment pour s'endormir par la suite. Il avait planifié de faire la grasse matinée, mais ensuite Seb l'avait appelé à onze heures et il avait été tellement insolent qu'il l'avait maintenu éveillé tout du long, hurlant à propos d'une urgence, avant de rire comme si cela était la meilleure blague de tous les temps et il définit l'urgence comme étant un rendez-vous au midi. Et maintenant il était midi, ou assez proche, Il avait peut être été légèrement distrait en essayant de couvrir les traces sombres qu'il avait en dessous des yeux, mais Kurt était toujours aussi grincheux qu'il entra dans leur café bar avec l'intention de botter le cul de son ami.

Bien sûr, Sebastian le connaissait que trop bien pour lui laisser une chance de le faire. Aussitôt que Kurt passa la porte du café et avança de quelques pas vers leur table habituel, il fut attrapé et accueilli par un mouillé et exigeant baiser. Mais il connaissait Seb aussi, alors il le laissa tomber dans le panneau d'un sentiment de sérénité, retournant le baiser pendant quelques secondes, avant de mordre sa lèvre supérieure fortement. Son ami se recula rapidement lâchant un cri offensé.

« Ow, garce ! »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Ne pose pas ta bouche où elle n'appartient pas, ta mère ne te l'a jamais appris ? »

Sebastian pouffa de rire, se dirigeant déjà vers le comptoir mais pas avant d'avoir lâché une petite claque sur l'arrière train de Kurt.

« Assez juste. Un grand non-fat mocha avec un extra espresso ? »

« Et un muffin au flocon d'avoine. »

« Mm, exigeant. »

« dit l'homme qui m'a harcelé pour que je me lève au lever du jour et que je vienne ici avant le petit déjeuner. »

« Chéri, ton lever du jour est pour les autres personnes travaillant, la pause du midi bien mérité. » Seb donna l'argent au serveur et poussa Kurt vers une table.

« Pas ma faute s'ils veulent garder un tel emploi du temps. » Kurt s'installa sur son fauteuil préféré et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Blaine était assis dans le coin, sirotant un petit latte, et à côté de lui, Cooper était en train de jouer avec une biscotte. Kurt haussa un sourcil.

« Wow, salut les gars. Seb, Comment as-tu fait ça ? Est-ce que tu as attaché Coop et tu l'as emmené ici après ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est capable de quitter son bureau volontairement durant les heures de travail. »

Sebastian gloussa et passa son café à Kurt, qui se précipita d'en boire une gorgée.

« Totalement. Il y avait des coups et des cris impliqués dans cette histoire. »

Tout le monde rit à part Cooper, qui ronchonnait quelque chose à propos de papiers importants et d'emplois du temps à la place.

« Donc, quel est la raison de ce rassemblement à une heure pareille ? »

Sebastian prit le soin de reculer sa chaise un petit peu plus loin de lui avant de répondre.

« Et bien, je m'ennuyais, c'est un jour très lent au travail.. » Souriant au regard de mort étonnement similaire que Kurt et Cooper affichaient, il continua. « donc j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de rencontrer Anderson Junior. Un bon jeune homme si je peux dire. » Blaine s'illumina d'un faible sourire, ayant l'air intimidé. « Plus, j'avais besoin de savoir tout à propos de ton rendez-vous d'hier soir ! Alors dis-moi tout, est-ce que Mick est le seul et unique ? »

Même Cooper se redressa et le regarda attentivement. Kurt grogna.

« Premièrement, son nom est Mitch et pas Mick. Deuxièmement, ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous pas un engagement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes si excité à propos de cela. »

Ce fut Cooper qui répondit cette fois-ci.

« Kurt, ce n'était pas seulement un rendez-vous, c'était le quatrième rendez-vous. Tu n'as jamais été plus loin que deux avec le même gars depuis le merdier qui s'était passé avec James trois ans auparavant. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Deux ans et demi. » Merde. Cela n'était pas supposé sonner sur la défensive.

« Enfin bref. Le truc est que ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir pour toi jusque maintenant alors un quatrième rendez-vous ? C'est _gros._ »

« Es-tu en train de m'appeler une pute ? »

Il essaya de faire taire d'un coup Coop avec sa meilleure tête de garce mais cela n'avait du n'apparaître que partiellement sur son visage, dû à un trop peu de café dans son organisme, parce que son ami ne cligna même pas des yeux. Sebastian le coupa.

« Ouais, ouais, tu es une pute. Fais avec, mais on t'aime quand même. Donc dis-nous, notre très cher ami, est-ce que c'est de l'amouuur ? »

Il chanta le dernier mot dans cette ridicule voix joyeuse et Kurt le regarda avant de hausser les épaules.

« L'amour est un mythe. »

Sebastian grimaça. « Uh-oh. Pas de cinquième rendez-vous alors ? Pas de sérénade à Central Park, de mariage extravagant et de mignons bébés gay ? »

« Nope. » Il reprit sa tasse en main. Café. Le meilleur des meilleurs amis.

« Merde. » Sebastian grogna, mais Kurt vit alors Cooper arborer un large sourire, tendant sa main, la pomme en l'air. _Attendez_ , c'est quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce qu'ils ont...

Seb était maudit mais il sortit son porte feuille et donna à Coop un billet soigneusement plié de cent dollars.

« Okay, tu avais raison. Mais je maintiens qu'il tombera pour un gars entièrement avant la fin de l'année, amoureux et tout. »

Ouais. Ils avaient parié. Sur sa vie amoureuse. Ces connards.

Cooper plaça le billet dans sa poche et haussa les sourcils. « Et je continue à te dire que tu m'en devras un autre alors. »

« Comme si que tu connaissais quelque chose à propos des relations amoureuses. Être marié à ton métier ne compte pas, juste pour que tu le saches. » Sebastian lâcha un petit sourire satisfait et vola la dernière biscotte qui se trouvait dans l'assiette de Cooper, gagnant une tape sur la main au passage.

« Ah oui ? Toi, de l'autre côté... »

Oh dieu, ils étaient en train de recommencer. Ils se moquent l'un de l'autre, puis ensuite se disputent, et après Kurt devra être le parfait médiateur pour la semaine qui suivra. Pas question.

« Les gars, les gars ? » C'était assez fort pour attirer leur attention. « Je vous hais tous les deux. »

Sebastian frappa son front et bougea sa chaise plus près de celle de Kurt. « Tu as raison. Nous sommes désolés. Tu as besoin de réconfort et on est.. »

« Je _n'ai pas_ besoin de réconfort. »

Cooper s'approcha un peu plus de lui aussi par dessus la table.

« Juste dis-nous ce que tu as besoin. Un coup d'un soir ? Boire jusqu'à tout oublier ? »

« Une baise amicale ? » demanda Sebastian affichant une sérieuse et concernée expression sur son visage. Connard.

« Non, sérieusement, on aidera de toutes les manières que l'on peut. » Cooper attrapa la main de Kurt dans la sienne afin de la tapoter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec Mick... » Commença Seb.

« Mitch. »

« … Mitch, en fait ? Est-ce que le sexe était mauvais ? » Maintenant il affichait le regard du conseiller, et Kurt en avait vraiment marre de cette conversation. Kurt répliqua d'un ton sec.

« Le sexe était _bon_ , merci beaucoup. C'était le reste qui ne l'était pas. Ce serait agréable d'avoir une conversation parfois, peut être. Quelques intérêts communs ? Tu peux seulement baiser un gars tout contre le matelas autant de fois que tu le veux jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte de cela. »

Un hoquet de choc s'éleva du coin et soudainement tout le monde se souvint de la présence de Blaine, qui était assis dans l'angle, la visage rouge et les yeux énormes. Kurt se repassa alors rapidement leur conversation dans sa tête et grogna.

« Oh putain. Je veux dire. Génial. Vous avez vu ? Maintenant vous deux avez terrifié Blaine avec vos conneries. Je suis désolé Blaine, nous ne sommes pas tout le temps... »

Sebastian leva une main pour le faire taire et porta son regard sur Blaine attentivement.

« … Fou ? Intense ? Si, on l'est. Mais n'essaies pas ça chez toi. Souviens-toi, tu n'as pas à devenir comme Kurt quand tu seras grand, jeune Jedi. Il y a un monde entier de magnifique amour gay en dehors d'ici, ne crois pas en ceux qui te diront le contraire. Kurt est juste en train de... compenser. James l'a blessé et... »

Kurt se leva rapidement et attrapa la moitié restante de son muffin. « Oh mon dieu, okay, assez. Je vais retourner chez moi et dans mon lit, et je ne veux plus entendre parler ni de l'un ni de l'autre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez commencé à agir comme des personnes normales. Ou du moins aussi proche que vous le pouvez. Merci pour le café. Au revoir. »

Il aurait claqué la porte en sortant s'il l'avait pu, mais elle était inclaquable. Fait chier. Même les portes le détestaient aujourd'hui. Fulminant, il marcha vers son appartement.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Blaine était de retour dans sa chambre dans l'appartement de Cooper, sa tête toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait pu voir et entendre. Il avait planifié d'aller d'explorer la ville par lui-même après le repas, mais là tout de suite, il n'y avait aucune chance pour lui de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit en dehors de sa propre tête, alors il abandonna l'idée et rentra à la place. Allongé sur le matelas, il laissa ses pensées retourner aux événements s'étant déroulé au café bar.

Après que Kurt soit parti en trombe, il y avait eu un moment de silence inconfortable autour de la table. Chacun se demandaient s'ils avaient été trop loin mais bientôt Sebastian haussa les épaules et se décida à raconter à Blaine comment James, l'ex-fiancé de Kurt, l'avait abandonné moins d'un mois avant le mariage, et comment Kurt n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis. Ce fut tout ce que Blaine entendit avant que Cooper l'interrompu, disant qu'il devait retourner travailler.

Ils marchèrent ensemble un petit peu et tout du long, Cooper essayait comme il pouvait de convaincre Blaine que Kurt était vraiment un gars super, malgré le nombre d'hommes différents avec qui il était sorti, tandis que Blaine était en train de se demander s'il avait vraiment l'air d'être à ce point un enfant pour eux. Parce que comment pouvaient-ils tous avoir lu en lui si mal ?

D'un autre côté, peut être était-il mieux qu'ils le firent. La vérité aurait sûrement été beaucoup plus gênant pour tout le monde.

Ils avaient tous l'air de croire que Blaine s'était senti mal à l'aise à propos de leur conversation. Troublé même, ou peut être dégoûté. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus loin de la vérité même s'ils essayaient. Ses sentiments étaient d'un tout autre niveau.

Il y avait de la jalousie, cela était sûr. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'être jaloux à propos de tous les autres hommes qui ont eu le droit de toucher et d'embrasser Kurt, Sebastian inclus. Mais droit ou pas le droit, le monstre aux yeux verts était là, rongeant tout son intérieur. Il était en train de grincer des dents entendant que Kurt avait été à un rendez-vous (et surtout qu'il avait couché) la nuit dernière. Tout devint plus agité lorsqu'ils vinrent à parler de coups d'un soir et au moment où Kurt se mit à parler de _baiser un gars contre le matelas_... gaaahhh. Blaine faillit s'étrangler sur la photo que son cerveau venait de produire avant de perdre tout son sang lorsqu'il migra vers le sud rapidement.

Il y avait une espèce d'étonnement autour de ses sentiments aussi, une espèce de stupéfiante incrédulité qui le fit s'asseoir silencieusement dans le coin, sirotant son latte (une expérience comme lui avait suggéré Kurt et une expérience délicieuse) et écoutant attentivement. Ainsi se retrouvait-il ici, tout frais de l'Ohio où on s'était bien moqué de lui, où il avait été brutalisé, où on lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit pour les personnes comme lui ici, où on lui avait dit de garder sa sexualité pour lui-même, si ce n'était que pour sa propre sécurité, et après il y avait _ça._ Trois hommes adultes, incluant son propre frère hétéro, assis dans un endroit publique, parlant et plaisantant ouvertement sur des relations gays et même de _sexe_ gay. Sans une trace de peur, sans regarder autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne n'était en train de désapprouver, comme si tout cela était quelque chose de tout à fait normal.

Parce que tout cela _était_ normal. C'était comme cela que c'était supposé être, comment cela devrait être partout. Ce n'était pas que New York était étrange, c'était le reste du monde qui était bizarre et dans le faux total, tous ces endroits où deux garçons se tenant la main étaient observés avec un regard de dégoût et illustrés de mots haineux voire pire.

Et Blaine savait qu'il y avait des endroits comme ici, mais ce n'était que de la théorie, une espèce d'utopie pour gays. Maintenant qu'il avait eu le droit de le voir par lui-même, il savait sans une ombre de doute qu'il voulait vivre ici aussi. Qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il est en son pouvoir pour venir de nouveau à New York après sa remise de diplôme et qu'il y restera dans cet endroit où sa sexualité ne déterminait pas qui il était et ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il voulait juste être normal, avoir des relations normales, avoir le cœur brisé comme tout le monde, du sexe comme tout le monde, des choses que tous les autres prennaient pour garantis. Avoir le droit de sortir avec quelqu'un ouvertement, lui tenir sa main dés qu'il en aurait envie, de l'embrasser en publique, de vivre avec un petit ami, et d'être marié un jour. Il voulait tout cela tellement fort que cela lui faisait mal.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il voulait par contre, et _cela_ pouvait être un problème.

Parce que à quel point était-ce mal de vouloir désespéramment être plaqué et baisé contre le matelas par le meilleur ami de votre grand frère ?

* * *

« Est-ce que Kurt et Sebastian n'ont jamais été... Tu sais, ensemble ? » demanda Blaine à Cooper autour d'un dîner de cuisine chinoise à emporter qu'ils avait pris tard ce soir-là. Il espérait ne pas être trop évident, mais même s'il les avait vu s'embrasser plus tôt dans la journée, la question ne voulait pas le quitter.

Cooper rit. « Dieu, non. Je sais, ils agissent comme un vieux couple marié parfois, mais ils ne sont jamais sortis ensembles pour autant. Ou coucher ensemble si tu préfères. C'est juste leur truc, le fait de se taquiner tout ça, mais je doute qu'ils soient jamais allés au bout de tout cela. Il y a trop de potentiel de tout foutre en l'air, je pense, et ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. On en a tous besoin. »

« On dirait que vous trois êtes vraiment de bons amis. »

Coop acquiesça, son visage sérieux maintenant.

« Les meilleurs. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans eux. Enfin, je travaillerais sûrement encore plus et je serais sûrement moins sain d'esprit. » Il adressa à Blaine un sourire avant de se remettre à jouer avec ses baguettes. « C'est marrant, tu sais ? On est tous complètement différents, et pourtant on s'entend aussi bien. On parle, on se donne rendez-vous, et en même temps on sait que l'on peut faire confiance les uns envers les autres à propos de nos vies. Il y a eut des situations où nous avons tous appris que l'on pouvait dépendre des uns des autres. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Blaine avant de se dire que c'était peut être un peu trop privé. Mais Cooper s'en fichait apparemment.

« Comme quand le père de Kurt eut sa deuxième attaque cardiaque. Ils avaient décidé de lui faire un pontage la même nuit et dans son état ce fut réellement risqué, mais attendre l'était tout autant. Kurt avait comme huit heures pour s'y rendre avant l'opération, je crois, et c'était tout juste avant noël, du coup il ne pouvait pas trouver de vol plus tôt parce que tout était pris. Il nous avait appelé, hystérique pratiquement, et quand Sebastian arriva à l'appartement de Kurt une demie heure après, il avait un petit avion privé prêt pour Kurt et un taxi attendant dehors pour l'emmener à l'aéroport. »

La mâchoire de Blaine avait du atteindre le sol avant qu'il ne le remarque et il se reprit alors.

« Sebastian a un avion privé ? »

Cooper rit. « Non, pas encore en tout cas. Mais il vient d'une famille vraiment aisé et travaille avec des gens qui ont plus d'argent qu'il ne sache quoi en faire. Il a ses contacts. Il prétend de ne pas se faire de soucis pour les autres, mais ensuite il est là, utilisant son argent et ses contacts pour venir en aide aux autres. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le père de Kurt ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Blaine devait demander, il se souvenait de Kurt lui disant à quel point sa famille comptait pour lui.

Cooper acquiesça et posa son carton sur la table.

« Ouais, l'opération s'est bien passée et il se porte aussi bien qu'avant maintenant, merci dieu. Je ne sais pas comment Kurt aurait survécu s'il avait perdu son père juste après le départ de James. Ce fut un très mauvais mois pour lui. Et Kurt pourrait envoyer tout balader pour aider les autres mais quand il en vient à lui ayant à demander de l'aide, il est pire qu'une mule. Il s'enferme lui-même dans son petit monde et c'est dur de lui en faire sortir et de le convaincre de te laisser prendre soin de lui pour une fois. Il est un peu comme toi de ce côté-là. »

Blaine ne dit rien. Il avait appris il y a longtemps que déverser ses problèmes sur les autres ne résolvait rien et que souvent cela empire même tout. C'est pourquoi l'appel qu'il avait passé à Cooper était un pur acte de désespoir, il ne faisait jamais de telle chose en temps normal. Il ne demandait jamais pour de l'aide. Il s'en occupait tout seul. C'est pourquoi il savait qu'il comprenait Kurt et son cœur se serra en pensant à quel point cela avait du être dur pour lui à l'époque.

« Enfin bref", Cooper bailla et s'étira. « Des plans pour demain ? »

« Ouais. Je pense que je vais me promener dans le coin, faire quelques trucs que font les touristes. »

« D'accord. Juste fais attention. Oh et avant que je n'oublie de nouveau. » Cooper se rua sur son porte-feuille et en sortit une carte de crédit. « Le code est 0823, comme ton anniversaire. Tu as besoin de manger et de t'acheter des trucs parfois, pas vrai ? Ne dépense pas des fortunes, mais tu n'as pas à compter les centimes non plus. »

Blaine prit la carte, surpris de la confiance que son frère avait en lui. « Merci ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Et je serai en retard demain alors peut être que tu pourrais aller dîner avec Kurt si tu veux un peu de compagnie ? »

« Mais il a dit... »

Cooper Rit. « Il parlait de Seb et de moi, pas de toi, bébéte. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, ce n'est pas la première fois. »

* * *

 **Encore une fois désolée pour le retard, je vais reprendre un rythme plus rapide maintenant bien que je vais commencer à travailler début Juillet *pleure* mais avec la convention Glee de Mars dernier, je suis légèrement fauchée ahahahahaha. (Bon et avec la Japan Expo qui se tient la semaine prochaine aussi...)**

 **Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie, si vous avez des remarques à faire n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite reviews hihi :3 ou à me suivre sur twitter: murdocksmatts. Oh et aussi, avec une amie, on a créé un RPG Glee (takingchancesrpg est le nom du blog sur skyrock sur quelqu'un est intéressé.)** **De nombreux personnages sont encore libres!**

 **Sur ce, Gros bisous partout mes cookies et à bientôt!**


End file.
